


Soul mate

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Soul mate

听到同事春野樱对自己说出“七夕”这个词的时候，漩涡鸣人正陷在椅子里，百无聊赖地用当天的报纸盖在脸上犯困到快要入睡。

“那是什么？”  
“是东方的一种传统节日啦，和圣瓦伦丁节有相同的作用哦。”  
“情人节啊。”漩涡鸣人深深叹口气，把脸上快要滑下去的报纸重新固定好，“那种东西有一天不就好了，怎么现在又多出一天。”  
春野樱皱着眉用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神瞪着他，“像我们这种单身狗说这种话就算了，你这个有情人的人怎么好意思说这种话？”然后无比痛心地捂住胸口，“更何况你的情人还是佐助君。”  
漩涡鸣人耸耸肩，身子稍稍往旁边斜了一点，悄声问坐在一旁正打游戏的犬冢牙。  
她不是上周才交了个男友？  
对方盯着屏幕，头也不抬。  
吹了。  
喔。漩涡鸣人从心底里感到惋惜。

“圣瓦伦丁节也好，七夕也好，不都是你们这些情侣巩固恋爱关系的好机会吗，当然是任何一次都不能放过的！”  
当然这肯定伴随着比平常大得多的开销。  
春野樱慷慨激昂地对漩涡鸣人展开说教，而漩涡鸣人则默不作声地心疼自己即将变瘦的钱包。  
“既然你说的这么大义凛然，那么不知对于这一天要干些什么春野樱小姐有何指教？”  
“当然是情侣两人一起去做些有意义的事！我觉得一起去看拳击比赛是个不错的选择。”  
漩涡鸣人大概知道她和她的男友是怎样分手的了。

“考虑这种事情真是有够麻烦啊我说……”  
抱怨的话语戛然而止，春野樱迅速坐会原位，犬冢牙面不改色地按下老板键，办公室所有混乱的一切在那扇门打开后变得井井有条。  
他们刚刚开完会回来的上司，宇智波佐助正抱着文件袋站在门口。  
扫视了一圈似乎无事发生的办公室，宇智波佐助的目光在脸上还盖着报纸的漩涡鸣人身上停住了。  
然而被注视的对方却只是淡然地伸手挪开了报纸放到一边的桌子上，然后撑着椅子扶手站起来，走到他面前。  
一头金发耀眼的过分，连带着脸上的笑容都灿烂无比。  
“不知我是否有幸能够邀请你和我共进晚餐，亲爱的佐助。”

虽说是临时起意，但漩涡鸣人本人对于共进晚餐这件事也是没什么异议的。他盯着桌上的钟表，一直等到时针指到五，然后和往常一样收拾好东西起身离开。  
若说和往常一样却又有些不太对，行为动作和往常一样，然而心情却不是这样。  
宇智波佐助之前去给别的部门递交材料，此时应该正在一楼的大厅等他。漩涡鸣人和其他人一同进了电梯，嘴角带着若有若无的笑，电梯门关上时还不忘整了整自己的领带。  
然而电梯门再次打开的时候，眼前的景象却并不如预料中那样赏心悦目。  
宇智波佐助确实正站在大厅里等他，身边却围着一圈眼睛简直快要成心形的女人。  
不，说的礼貌点，这些女人可都是漩涡鸣人宇智波佐助的同事。

“不好意思，借过一下。”  
漩涡鸣人的表情没什么变化，依旧维持着淡淡的礼貌的笑容，然而手上分开人群的力道却略显粗鲁。被围在中心的宇智波佐助显然注意到了对方的到来，张了张嘴想要说什么，却先被对方握住了手。  
不容拒绝的力道，还有细密的汗液。  
宇智波佐助愣了愣，转瞬却又像恍然明白了些什么，乖顺地垂下眸子，任由对方拉着自己在众多目光的注视下走出人群。

“七夕快乐。”  
漩涡鸣人向着对面的人举杯，却换来对方奇怪的眼神。  
“怎么了？”无辜地眨眨眼。  
“没什么，难得你会记得还有这种节日。”  
“是樱提醒我的。”漩涡鸣人照实回答。  
“是这样。”宇智波佐助点点头，举起酒杯和他对碰。

那顿饭他们吃的很平淡，如果和周围那些情侣相比的话。不只是那一顿饭，不如说他们两个的相处从来都是这样，经常是漩涡鸣人带着淡淡微笑说出一堆话来，宇智波佐助默默听着，不时丢个白眼过去作为回应，平淡却并不枯燥。  
仿佛就算没有语言间的交流他们也能相互理解，俨然成了精神上的共通者。

“其实说到情侣两个人在这种节日一起做些什么有意义的事，只要一件就够了我说。”  
彼时在车内昏暗狭小的空间中，漩涡鸣人逆着光探过身给宇智波佐助系上安全带，刻意压低的声音不经意带上一种模糊不清的暧昧。  
宇智波佐助侧过头去看他，黑白分明的眸子里映出对方带笑的脸。  
“对于情侣来说，肉体上的交流可是一件非常愉悦的事……”  
温热的呼吸打在脸上，剩下的话语消失在微张的嘴唇间。  
才刚刚扣上的安全带被解开，宇智波佐助翻身跨坐在漩涡鸣人的腿上，身形挡去大半视野。他用手捧起漩涡鸣人的脸庞，额头相抵，仅仅留下一个极其危险的距离，和身下的男人交缠着呼吸。

“等……！难道你想在这……？”  
宇智波佐助皱皱眉，俯下身用自己的嘴唇堵住那张平时话多的过分的嘴唇。

“你在紧张些什么？”  
即使脸上已经腾起热度，刚刚交换完绵长的吻连气息都喘不匀，宇智波佐助仍旧盯着漩涡鸣人的眼睛，一字一句问道。  
漩涡鸣人笑笑，“虽然佐助你这么主动我很喜欢，但今天的状况果然有些奇怪吧我说……”  
极其自然地转移话题。  
宇智波佐助面不改色地抽下漩涡鸣人的领带。  
“……佐助你是认真的？”  
“啰嗦。”  
裤链被拉开。  
已经稍有抬头趋势的地方被不轻不重地握住，逼得漩涡鸣人倒吸一口冷气。在理智还未完全崩断前他调低了座椅，然后扣住宇智波佐助的下颚狠狠吻了上去。

据公司内部的传言，宇智波佐助是一朵难以采摘的高岭之花，至少在漩涡鸣人到公司就职之前从未有人攻略下他。  
生的俊美的脸庞，清冷的眸子，一张脸上最多的表情就是面无表情，让许多人都抱着“可远观而不可亵玩”的忧愁心情只能眼巴巴地远远望着他。  
然而漩涡鸣人的出现却打破了这个现状。  
刚来公司的时候，几乎部门里所有人都因为他天天不离口的“宇智波前辈”而为他捏了把汗，别说宇智波佐助本人了，就算是别人天天听到他的那句呼喊简直都快要被烦死了。宇智波佐助的耐性不是很好，而就在众人做好了可能有一天会看见漩涡鸣人横尸街头的心理准备时，漩涡鸣人有一天却突然容光焕发地告诉他们他和宇智波佐助开始交往了。  
更不敢置信地是宇智波佐助居然当众承认了他们的关系，脸上还带着迷之红晕。  
于是之前“可远观而不可亵玩”的忧愁心情变成了无尽的懊悔和心痛。

“难以采摘的高岭之花么……”男人像是自嘲般弯起嘴角，埋在宇智波佐助体内的手指却毫不犹豫地向里探索着，“我漩涡鸣人何德何能？”  
他把手指抽出来，用自己的昂扬对准早已变得湿软的穴口，一口气从下往上贯穿，完全占有了跨坐在身上的黑发男人。  
宇智波佐助闭着眼死死咬住漩涡鸣人的肩膀，发出一小声闷哼。漩涡鸣人爱怜地拨开宇智波佐助被汗润湿的发帘，在他的眼角落下一吻。  
“然而那朵高岭之花不仅被我摘下来了，现在还正坐在我的身上同我求欢。佐助，你说是吧？”  
“闭、闭嘴……唔！”  
剩下的话语被呻吟取代，强烈的律动一波接着一波，逼着黑发男人泌出情动的泪水。  
漩涡鸣人掐着他的腰，视线紧锁住他的脸庞，一下下撞进他的最深处。黑色的秀气眉毛紧蹙着，俊美的脸庞上满是深陷情欲的挣扎，美得不可方物。  
漩涡鸣人突然想起他第一次见到宇智波佐助的情形。  
对方站在柔和的晨光中，连眉眼的棱角都软化了许多，一双黑眼睛更是熠熠生辉，就连上好的宝石也无法相比。  
漩涡鸣人无可抑制地心动了，并在之后的相处中真切的了解到对方确实是一朵高岭之花，难以采摘。然而另一个更为微妙的事情却逐渐浮现出来，他们的灵魂产生共鸣，从相见的第一刻起就在不断吸引。  
精神的共通者，一旦相遇便再也离不开对方。

“佐助……”  
从车窗外照射进来的光落在宇智波佐助身上，把他的表情隐匿在黑暗之中。漩涡鸣人拨开他的头发，突然发了疯一般想要看他的脸。  
“佐助……看着我……”  
对方努力睁开眼睛，双手攀着漩涡鸣人的肩膀主动把唇送了上去，算是回应。  
无声的安慰着那种莫名产生的恐惧，令人心安。  
他张开双臂抱住身下那个金发男人，身体相贴，共同迎接即将到来的高潮。

“鸣人，你在紧张什么，又在恐惧什么？”  
他依偎在男人的胸膛中，敏锐地察觉到男人身体有一瞬间的僵硬。  
是的，在他感觉到男人拨开那群女人前来拉住自己的手掌渗出了冷汗时他就已经知道，漩涡鸣人在无声地紧张着什么，恐惧着一些自己所不了解的事物。  
然而漩涡鸣人并不是一个患得患失的人。

“佐助，你可是高岭之花啊，多少人仰慕着想要得到的人。”  
漩涡鸣人叹息一声，用手背遮住自己的眼睛。  
“今天看到那些女人围住你，我突然开始害怕，害怕有一天你会被别人抢走。我知道这种想法很奇怪，但是根本无法制止它的产生。”  
“我从来没有这么清楚地认识到原来你对我是如此重要，重要到会恐惧一些我原来根本不会恐惧的东西。”  
深吸一口气，话题到这里截止。  
宇智波佐助默默盯着鸣人。

会害怕失去吗？当然会，出色的可不止他一个，漩涡鸣人大概并没有察觉有多少人为他的阳光所吸引。  
但是——  
“笨蛋。”宇智波佐助拉下他挡住眼睛的手，“你肯定也知道的吧，在心底里，知道我们的灵魂互相吸引，根本分不开。”  
“所以除了你的身边，我还有什么地方能去呢？”  
他微微一笑，对准金发男人的唇，将自己的印了上去。  
相互吸引的灵魂，从相遇的第一刻起便再也分不开了。

【FIN】


End file.
